Ivanvision
Ivanvision '''(stylized as '''IVANVISION) is the main television network of Ivanlandia. It is considered the largest partner of the Righi Broadcasting Company in the country. It is headquartered in El Valle, the capital of Ivanlandia. The network is part of IvanMedia, a division of Ivan Holdings. History The network began as IVPKZ, a small hobby TV station by Jose Parkez. It broadcasted on channel 2 and was made in 1957, soon, other stations were made by Parkez as he established the Parkez Stations Company. PSC then decided to propose a TV network in 1961 called "Nationwide Network" but was rejected by the IVRTVFC (Ivanlandia Radio and TV Frequencies Commission, now just the IVCC (Ivanlandia Communications Commission)) after he proposed it to them. Then in 1963, they showed a better plan code named "Ivanvision" and it was approved. Jose Parkez was a relative to Giovanni Righi, who was trying to make his own TV network that would evovle in to RBC, so Jose asked him to join the Board of Directors for Ivanvision before RBC was made, but he declined, stating that "they except Jose were idiots and couldn't dream of even making one small regional network, let alone a national one," he would regret saying it in 1970 when he saw the success of Ivanvision. Ivanvision launched on June 3, 1965 and it's first program was a national news cast called "The Ivanlandian Journal," the only show from 1965 to survive other than programming from IVPKZ. In 1966, IVPKZ changed it call letters to IVIVL, it's current calls. In 1968, competion began when CBS Ivanlandia and now-rival, Ivanlandia Broadcasting Network, or IBN for short. In 1971, Ivanvision CEO Jose Parkez met with RBC CEO Giovanni Righi and talked about RBC in Ivanlandia. RBC Ivanlandia was expected to launch in 1973, but was pushed back 2 years due to Ivanvision station IVRBC (now IVRUB) in Rubico using the call letters for planned RBC El Valle. Then in 1974, the first election in Ivanlandia occured and the network didn't pick a side. They reported that the first headline was "IBN staff riot after Blue (now Grand) Party loses" on The Ivanlandian Journal. They then for a year called IBN a "Blue Party PR crew," predicting trends of news sources to be biased in America over the decades since the 90s. Then in 1975, they officially launched RBC Ivanlandia. Then in 1976, the fires in Glennwood burned IVGWD to the ground, but they had a secondary facility just in case, meanwhile IVIBG was destroyed and wouldn't come back until 5 days after the fires because IBN was egotistical and thought that they would be fine. Then in 1976, new network VIVA was launched, but wouldn't be a threat. 1977 was a great year for the network, as it got the TV rights to the RFC, a conference of the RFL, from IBN, it's biggest rival. In 1978, networks from abroad were no longer required to put Ivanlandia in their name, so RBC Ivanlandia and CBS Ivanlandia changed names to the base network's names. In 1979, Ivanvision made a cable channel on cable provider Ivanlandian Cable Systems called the Ivanvision Business Network, which would rename to Ivanvision News Channel in 1980. In 1981, Ivanvision experienced a boom of viewership because of lower prices on TV sets. Ivanvision also bought regional networks Valley TV, South TV, and Maritime TV. They were merged to form Aqua Network, which was sold to new company Aqua Communications. Aqua grew quickly to the north. In 1983, Jose Parkez died of cancer and the network's new CEO was George Garding, who bought the network into IvanMedia, a company he was also CEO of at the time. In 1984, Garding was shot and the new CEO was none other than Giovanni Righi, the CEO of RBC. In 1985, a major rebranding was done to the company, including a slightly different new logo, which included a gradient outline. Nothing of importance happened between 1986 and 1988. In 1989, Aqua was bought by Ivanvision. In 1990, something big in the TV community of Ivanlandia happened, Ivanvision announced that it would donate IV$1,000,000,000 to public broadcaster Ivanlandia Public Television, or IVLPTV for short, which was never done before. In 1993, Ivanvision launched a Spanish-language channel called Ivanmundo. In 1999, ABC tried to enter Ivanlandia, but a coalition consisting of all of the major networks in Ivanlandia, RBC, CBS, and the IVCC was able to shut those attempts down. In 2001, Giovanni left to focus on RBC, so George Garding Jr. became CEO. In 2005, Ivanvision make it's first broadcasts in HD. In 2013, the Ivanlandian digital switchover happened and all digital Ivanvision stations went on full power. Slogans 1965: "Ivanlandia's new network!" 1966-1973: "Ivanlandia's network" 1973: "The spirit of '73!" 1974-1989: "The spirit of the nation!" 1989-present: "Ivanlandia's #1 network" Logos Programming I will do this later. Category:Ivanlandia Category:El Valle Category:Television channels and stations established in 1965 Category:Ivanvision